


It isn´t worth it

by arwenadreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, detangling christmas lights, domestic winchester fluff, undecorating the tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwenadreamer/pseuds/arwenadreamer
Summary: A christmas tree is nice and all. But then comes the day when you have to un-decorate it. And Dean is not amused.Just a short ficlet that came to me while de-tangling the lights of my christmas tree.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It isn´t worth it

Sam side-eyed his brother. Dean was getting more agitated by the minute. His fingers fumbled clumsily with the tiny hooks and when Dean pulled a bit too harsh, the Christmas tree ornament tumbled through the dry twigs all the way to the floor, where it shattered with a soft bang.

“Son of a bitch!”

Dean´s voice was strained. He took a step back from the half undecorated tree and stepped on a box with a few baubles, of which at least one got crushed under his shoe before he could lift his foot again.

Sam had to hold back a laugh, as Dean slowly turned around with an angry look on his face, his eyes settling on the tangled up Christmas lights that Sam was currently trying to sort out in order to put it back into the storage box till next year.

“This is madness, Sam!”

“Hey, you were the one who insisted we have a Christmas tree this year”, Sam answered good-naturedly.

“Yeah, well, I´ve learned my lesson. This is not worth it!”

“Yes, it is, Dean”, Sam said quietly.

Dean just threw him a questioning look, so Sam went on: “You, me, doing such a mundane, _normal_ task. I´d say it´s totally worth it.”

Dean still didn´t answer. But his furrowed brows smoothed out a bit, and it didn´t take long before he started humming and made silly jokes. He even helped Sam with the Christmas lights mess.

And the year after, Dean insisted on having a tree twice as tall. And he brought home boxes and boxes of Christmas tree decorations.

Sam just smiled and went to find the Christmas lights.


End file.
